


Nice To Meet You

by Tvieandli



Series: Just-Friends [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do you see yourself in ten years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Tim, and Conner have been in an odd on again off again relationship for a couple of years now, and even though Kon's ready to throw everything down, and commit, Tim can't seem to come to terms with it.

In High School, Conner Kent answered the question “where do you see yourself in ten years?” Married with two kids, and a dog. The only thing he left out was, To Timothy Drake.

He could actually see it when he closed his eyes, down to the tiny details like the fact that their house would be blue, and have white roses out front. Things like how Tim would insist on having a reclining chair so he had a place to read the paper every morning, a task that would make him totally unresponsive. And they’d name their Kid’s Jack, and Loralie, because Tim’s dad had been named Jack, and Kon thought Loralie was the best name for a beautiful little girl.

He imagined it down to the fights they’d have, and how he’d always be the one to sleep on the couch, but he’d be so happy it wouldn’t really matter.

He’d even decided they would live in the suburb right between Gotham and Metropolis so that everyday they could wake up in the morning, and drive in opposite directions. Tim to Wayne Tech, and Kon to the hospital he worked at.

When he was seventeen, he’d even gone, and picked the house out. Stood in front of it for hours imagining it the right shade of blue with white roses, and a picket fence. Admired the For Sale sign out front, and dreamed about it. About how Loralie would scuff up the floor running inside even though they told her not to, and Jack would be too perfect for words, always doing his homework.

He’d even dreamed up a baby sitter, a faceless, sexless person who they paid to watch the kids when they had to go back into work. Someone the kids loved.

He had planned everything. Imagined every little detail. Every little moment of stolen peace snuggled under the covers in the predawn haze of just waking up. All of it. And then he watched it get shattered right before him again, and again.

“This is my girlfriend.” “What do you mean “we”? “We’re” not anything, Kon!” “It’s not like I’m gay.”

He just supposed Tam was the last straw. After everything Kon had seen him through, all the crises, all the drama, and the moments of need, and the “I love you”s that finally got said, and breaking up with Cassie to put Tim first, Tam was the last straw.

“Conner this is Tam.”

And Conner saw their little blue house with the roses out in front burning, their kids fading into obscurity. An entire life of dreams finally squashed, and laid to rest. But he smiled, held out his hand for a shake, and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Nice to meet you.

The entirety of Conner’s life was a lie. A mound of broken promises, and empty sentiment.

Nice to meet you.

The earth just dissolved under my feet but it’s fine. I’ll live. It’s not like I’m not used to this anyway.

Nice to fucking meet you!

I’m dying on the inside, and nobody fucking cares. I got shipped off to Kansas so that no one had to deal with me. I’m a lab experiment, and no one’s ever really loved me as more than a fuck buddy, or a best friend, and I’m sorry you got dragged into this. I’m not mad at you. No, really, I’m not. I’m just so frustrated with how stupidly trusting I am that I can’t stop screaming.

“I’m Conner. Conner Kent.”

“Yeah, I know. Tim’s told me so much about you.”

Kon didn’t tell her that he knew she was lying. He didn’t say anything to Tim. He just quietly excused himself to the men’s room halfway through dinner when they started openly flirting, and he didn’t come back.

He didn’t call anyone, or tell them. He just flew home to Kansas, and curled up in a ball on his bed. He made sure it was as quiet as possible when he actually started crying.

When he woke up the next morning it was with the knowledge of why exactly Lex Luthor hated the world. Because no matter how nice, or rich, or famous he was, no one ever really cared to love him back.

In High School Conner Kent answered the question “Where do you see yourself in ten years?” Married with two kids, and a dog. Apparently those words meant nothing.


End file.
